the_beasts_woe_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drizzlefloat
Fiireflies.jpg|By NohrianKitsune 1009.png|By Fubsy Fetch.png |By CouffeNoir (DA) 13009.png|By Minkmaid (DA) 6678.png|By Azokcium (DA) Drizzlefloat-By-GroovyTea.png| By GroovyTea <3 4456.png|By Toksobaka (DA) 2201.png|By Azokcium (DA) 44457.png|By ScarletLetters DrizzleFloat Overview Drizzlefloat is a grey-toned female feline with a rather sturdy frame. She has murky yellow eyes and rounded ears. She is ultimately a grounded and insecure feline with quite the superiority complex regarding how she views those around her. She currently resides nowhere and has an interest in joining a clan; yet she cannot seem to find one that perks her interest. She is currently closed for private roleplays. _____________ ●Portrayal ➣ ●History ➣ ●Misc. ➣ ●Credits ➣ ::::::: Ｘ''' : Appearance Having a rather average frame-- one comparable to an ectomorph--, DrizzleFloat's legs build-up the illusion of height by being rather lanky compared to the average cat. Her tassel is quite long, brushing against the ground most often. Her fur is rather luxurious, downy ruffles flowing neatly off of her frame. Her fur is lightly curled on the tips, flourishing grey tones blending neatly within her varying coat. Her ears, completely derived of the usual pointy end, are carefully rounded on the ends. This gives her quite the mousy look, rounded ears and a slim tail easily attributes of mice. Finishing off the look, her eyes are a shaded gold scheme, murky depths lie within her robust eyes. Drizzlefloat has a rather neutral color scheme, grey-toned and doused with white accents. Her main pelt color is a light grey tinged with slight green(#A9B7B2). She has a deeper stripe of color lining her back(#798581), some dots of the same color scattered around the stripe as well. This stripe leads down to her tail, the color only being broken once it reaches the very end. On her tail tip, she has a splotch of white(#D6DFDC) dousing her tail tip. On very close examination, there are a couple of dots scattered within the stripe of a darker grey (#4E5A56) on her back. Her pelt holds the same colors mostly down her legs before it fades into a light grey (#CBD5D2). This marking leads down to her paws until white sweeps over her paw tips, making them white (#DDE6E3). Her chest is mostly contributed by the same colors of her paws, a lighter greyish-green (#CBD5D2) scheme broken by a white splotch(#DDE6E3) in the center of her chest. Her belly holds a rather similar color scheme to her chest, the light grey blending in with the same whitish color from before. This makes her pelt looking seemingly angelic in terms of color as there are very soft colors being blended. Her face, still holding the base color from before (#A9B7B2), is shrouded in a deep grey color (#7A8480) that lines her face and sides of her fur tufts. There is one small stripe of grey (#49524F) that covers the middle of the top face tuft. She has the same whitish color from before marking around her mouth and falling off to blend into the bottom of her face. Another color lurks behind the top of her eyelids (#CBD4D2), not much showing there. Finishing her off, she has a rosy nose (#D7B8B4) and the same color in her leathery ears. : Personality Drizzlefloat is quite the balanced feline even though her personality may swerve depending on her mood and those that she is around. She is quite simply laid-back, not overly bossy or tight when others around her easily are. She is able to keep a level-headed opinion and stays without bias on duties that call for more back-bone than empathy. Though, on the contrast, she holds little empathy for situations that call for sympathy. She is quite the opposite of indecisive, making a decision and easily and sticking with them to the very end. This is quite loyal of her, treating those who have earned her trust with neverending protect. Though her laid-back view on life can easily step over the boundary from laid-back to careless, she tries definitely to care even if she is faking it. With her low motivation levels, it is quite hard to do so resulting in her mostly faking her enthusiasm for other's happiness. This is certainly normal to her-- as she has been rather desensitized to this by doing it all of her life. Tying into being grounded and level headed, she is quite seen as mature and is usually quite observant over small things. With her mouth usually clamped shut in most conversations, even the most patient cat would get bored. This is quite amplified for her with her social abilities or lack thereof-- leading to her studying the ground or the way the winds thrash the skies overhead. She is easily a cat with flaws yet she is content with her current lifestyle. Though, she believes society views her opinions as wrong-- making her mouth clamp shut when something comes up where opinions are definitely the root of the conversation. Through careful analysis, Drizzlefloat has rather strong traits with how her mind balances verbal responses and the ones in her head. Skimming on the surface of how she puts herself out there, she seems to be laid-back, calm, and stoic over her feelings and emotions. She is quite the asocial feline, no interest in those around her as she views herself as better than them and them to be not worth her time. Whether it be from her own morals or society's view on certain traits, Drizzlefloat usually calculates whether or not she is better than them. She would never admit things like this aloud, making herself out to be two-faced over things like this. It is only to fuel her own crippling insecure mind, self-critical over her feelings and how she should act instead of how she truly wants to. These being the feelings of society and how judgemental she views it as. She doesn't see herself as someone who is "good" or "morally-oriented", little care for those that she is around. She has little respect for people and usually is distrusting over them and rather cynical when it comes to her opinions on people. She acts nice and friendly out of the crushing fear of being perceived for how she truly thinks. Though she holds small amounts of respect and usually acts as if she could care less over what others perceive her as, this isn't how she truly thinks. She, among many others, needs to feel accepted and have those around her like her. No one truly is able to live their lives in solitude without social interaction, therefore seeking out those who she deems as "equals" in terms of scale. This roots to where her superiority complex comes into play, wanting to surround herself in those she can tolerate. She sometimes will find people that seem to hold the same values and people she can actually like and tolerate. Though, when approaching or attempting at conversation, she feels inferior when she finally finds out how she and the person's personality does not immediately click or work out. She overthinks and this feeds into how she views herself and criticizing how she could be better or twist around that person's personality to become better friends. It's rare when she finds someone she actually likes to spend time with, willing to deconstruct how she acts and thinks to make herself more tolerable in her eyes. She frequently shuns herself over her views and opinions, feeling as if she is inadequate and needs to change so that others will like her more. She is distrustful and holds very little motivation over tasks she deems as "trivial" and "idiotic". Even now with her few passions, she has no real motivation to actually pursue her dreams. She is very much not an over-achiever, wanting the bare minimum and when reaching that, feeling obscenely proud as her standards for herself are rather low. She often is told to "achieve more" and to get as far as possible for a future for herself. She doesn't care about that, as she would rather just live in the moment and not think of the future. ::::::: '''Ｘ text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text ::::::: Ｘ''' : Statistics : Clan Standings '''Current Affiliation: None Previous Affiliations: HeronClanNPC Rank: None Previous Ranks: Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Co-Deputy Mentor: Tidewing Mentoring: Riftpaw (Formerly) : Relations Status: Single Mate: None Ex-mate/s: None Fling/s: None Mental (candy-eye): With not much expierence, Drizzlefloat is unsure of her standings. Physical (candy-eye): With not much expierence, Drizzlefloat is unsure of her standings. Sexuality: Questioning (Bisexual Females | 15% Males Attracted to: Swanwatcher 60% Previously Attracted to: None Cats Attracted to her: Lmk in comments Cats Previously Attracted to her: Lmk in comments Offspring: None Looking for: Key:✓ (yes), ✘ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) ? Long-lasting Relationship ? Short-term Relationship ✘﻿ Open Relationship ﻿? Quick Fling ? Kits (out of a fling) ❧ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) Other relationships |} Family HeronClan Loners [https://animal-groups-roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Swanwatcher SwanWatcher] | [https://animal-groups-roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/User:Zebe500 Zebe500] | Crush | "Um, well, I dunno where to start. You're... oddly cool. You make me feel special. Not sure why you're any different, though. You're pretty amazing, dear." : Trivia I hate her a lot I'm debating whether or not to conclude her with Atypical Depression yet I'm not to keen with the disease so I'm holding off on it. Even though it's already been stated, her design is by Fubsy. Here's her Toyhou.se !!! ::::::: Ｘ : Coding This coding has been created by Reysk for the explicit usage of Reysk. Do not under any circumstances copy, take inspiration, or replicate from this page without explicit physical permission from me. Replicating portions of this page, no matter to how small, is prohibited. Moderators will be contacted immediately if caught stealing any piece. Thank you for your cooperation over this. : Banner The banner is by ZandraArt om Tumblr. It is marked under F2U terms on her FAQ; reiterated by multiple pages having her artwork. Please contact Reysk is there happens to be an issue. "That's... Really sweet of you, dear" ━DrizzleFloat